ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Desiree Gauthier
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Desiree is cunning and manipulative. She knows how to play others like a violin. Her charisma is as dangerous as her fangs. She has little care for how her actions affect others and feel that the ends justify the means. She is extremely ambitious and set on her goals. Other vampires are treated with the minimum amount of kindness needed for her to retain her leadership position as long as they don't disagree or defy her. She is easily angered and lashes out in her temper once she loses her composure. The years have frozen Desiree's heart and it's a wonder if she ever had empathy at all with how cruel she is. She doesn't care what she has to do at all. She treats humans and other creatures like they were piles of garbage. Sometimes, she is willing to hear what her parents have to say but respect is reserved for those two only. She is known for going to extremes and ruling with fear at times. History Born in 624 A.D. to wealthy vampires in France to Marceau and Evelyn Gauthier, Desiree was well off. Her father, Marceau had many years to build his funds and were ready to supply her with the best life and education, despite education being looked down upon for women. She was a promising student growing up, well equipped and versed with writing and science, for the latter she'd take an interest in for many years to come. She lived a pleasant life for years with her family and a small familial clan of vampires at the time. She would end up splitting up with her own clan from her parents for many years, but they would all meet up from time to time. Then in the 1300s, the bubonic plague became an issue. In the village she resided it, many all died except for her and her clan. All were accused of witchcraft and of starting the plague due to their peculiar survival. Desiree managed to escape but somehow some of the accusers were strong enough to take the rest of her friends and burn them at the stake. She later learned werewolves had been involved, helping the humans in their unreasonable cause. Desiree starts staying with her parents again after this event and they travel to other vampire clans together as her father is the original. She sees torture and murder of vampires often by humans and her hatred is a fire that's kindled and grown over time. Desiree forever has a bad taste in her mouth of humans. She tries a few attempts to make clans, only for them to be burned by hunting humans who feared them. Desiree felt that humans were despicable and jealous of the vampires being a superior race that was fated to take over the top of the food chain. They were disgusting pigs and deserved to be slaughtered like disgusting pigs. Werewolves were just humans who changed into filthy and uncivilized mutts every so often. Just as disgusting. There was also a time that followed when a powerful warlock told her that he cursed her when he overheard Desiree ranting about her hatred of humans. The curse was that every time she gave in to her feelings of hatred, her hatred would consume any positive feelings she had until all she had was hate and never to love again over a slow, agonizing amount of years. She'd become a monster. It was an effort to push her into goodness. It didn't work out how he planned. At first, she believed him, and thought about it, not wanting to become an uncivilized being. He coerced her into believing that if she told him where her fellow vampires were, he'd put a protection spell around their home to keep hunters out. She did so, trusting him and he gave her location out to humans, who set the home in flames. She murdered the warlock, brutally, thinking it would nullify the curse. She never found out if it was real or not. Over the years, she did figure it was a trick. Desiree did hate witches as well after this though; calling them humans who play pretend. They'd never amount to anything with how large the vampire population was getting. In the late 1600s, Desiree fueled her fire and started trying to gather a clan again, taking her work to Massachusetts to try to prey on vampires who wanted a new life in America, going as far as to convert humans with the promise of eternal life. She gathered hundreds with her promise to ascend vampires as the master race and to put humans back in their pig pens. The clan was officially created in 1692 when the Salem Witch Trials were beginning as vampires were also hunted during this time and she wanted to gather in vampires to protect them, telling all she gathered that it was to protect each other in the horrible time. She even saved a few witches in order to trick them into doing things for her. The vampires were so grateful for the protection and family she gave them that they followed her loyally, many treating her like a deity. Desiree got cocky through the years, gathering a massive following and launching mass attacks on villages and delighting in their pain. She made sure no history could be recorded of it. She got awfully experimental too, as the scientific side wanted to see what made humans so inferior. She'd cut open humans alive to examine their organs and torture them. They were just insects to her; their screams were nothing more than a laughing matter. Her evil deeds became infamous to many and she got crueler and crueler as her hatred got worse. As medicinal and scientifical knowledge increased, so did Desiree's knowledge. Her experimentation got more intense and she sought out making vampires of very intelligent and skilled folk to help build her clan and her knowledge. Whatever skill she needed, she'd bite someone with it. When the 1920's came around, she had amassed some builders and brought them with her to take over a small community in South Carolina called the Mill Community. Many wealthy people had come there to enjoy their retirement in luxury with quick access to shops and restaurants. With 2,000 vampires total, she easily took down the numbers of the folk in the community until she could put enough of them into a guarded building to live in and go into when feeding time came around. There was not enough in the town to cause much stir over their disappearance, only having a population of 112 people as it was just starting up recently. That was still a lot of families to wonder over disappearances, but the protests seemed to be pushed down and forgotten about. The families of the missing slowly went missing or died seemingly mysteriously over time. They delegated roles out to different sections and began to build up their own civilization, walling it over time and tweaking it to their liking. Anyone who wandered in met horrific fates. Forest surrounded the community and grass overgrew the road, making it difficult to locate. Witches were used to shadow the community from being seen unless people came up close. From afar, it'd be unnoticeable, making it difficult for hunters to find it until more recent years. Nowadays, Desiree seeks to try to make superior hybrid beings as well as stronger vampires through unethical means in order to wipe out any competition, hoping to have her vampire world dream come true. No longer will vampires ever have to suffer. All hunters and those who oppose will perish and Viet et Mort will reign supreme. "My time has come." Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A